


Bits and Pieces

by MadSeason (naive_wanderer)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naive_wanderer/pseuds/MadSeason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stand-alone ficlets featuring Dave "COOLK1D" Strider and Terezi "jesus christ your teeth" Pyrope.</p><p>Currently: awkward apologies and kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Everything here was probably originally posted on [my tumblr!](http://madseason.tumblr.com)

            Terezi looks down, her face and chest smeared with colorful drying blood. She’s tiny, Dave thinks absently. He hadn’t expected her to be tiny. Her voice is also different from what he’d expected—high and smooth, and, since he’s been here at least, quiet. It’s firm with just a hint of a delicate edge to it, a hint of intrigue, just enough so that she might talk forever and get anyone to listen.

            He knows from experience by now that she probably could.

            “Dave,” she says quietly, and here he is, listening. His name sounds so foreign on her tongue; he wants to hear it “D4V3” with that stupid little ominous smiley trailing after. “Dave, I wanted us to be friends.”

            “Yeah?”

            She lifts her head up to point vaguely in his direction, her nostrils flaring, her lips pressed trembling together like she thinks a colony of bats will fly out if she lets them open. “Yes! I only thought, since I was trying to help you—shut up, I was definitely trying to help you!—I could make you better—”

            “Well that’s stupid,” Dave interjects.

            “You’re stupid,” says Terezi, but she’s deflated again. Dave wonders whether she’ll ever admit to herself what exactly it was she did wrong.

            “We are friends,” he tells her before he can think better of it. Her head whips back up. “Fuck, okay, how about you don’t interrupt me for once? I don’t really get it either, TZ, but there you go. We’re friends. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth or whatever.”

            “What’s a horse?”

            “Shit. Like, a big animal? With hooves? You can ride them?”

            “A hoofbeast?” Terezi says, and it takes every effort Dave has not to roll his eyes. Fucking  _troll names_.


	2. First Kiss, or whatever

            “We should kiss,” Terezi says.

            “Uh,” Dave says, “okay,” and he doesn’t even have a second to catch his breath before she’s launching herself at him, grabbing his face in both of her hands so she can maneuver their mouths into place.

            It’s weird and wet and just a little gross, because Dave is fourteen and has never done this before and the idea of swapping spit is still kind of ridiculous no matter how horny he used to get over Saturday nights’ sneakily (or blatantly, in his household) downloaded porn. Terezi is so  _pointy_ ; her elbows and knees are bumping into him everywhere, but then she slides one hand to the back of his neck and kind of bites down gently on his bottom lip, and everything suddenly feels a whole lot better.

            When they break apart there is a very thin trickle of blood at the corner of Dave’s mouth. The bite mark is only one shallow pinprick on his bottom lip, swollen and stinging. He licks at it, and Terezi’s face splits in a grin.

            “I knew it!” she cackles, leaning forward again, and Dave suddenly remembers her teeth.

            He just as suddenly doesn’t care.


	3. Meeting, again

            Karkat thinks all Terezi wants to do is sidle up to Mr Coolkid Strider the second they’ve dealt with the bleeding licorice carapace man and various other game shenanigans, but he couldn’t be more wrong. Sure, she does want to spend time with Dave! A part of her—a fairly large part—wants to launch herself bodily at him for reasons she still can’t quite explain. But they have a sweep and a half for that, if Rose is to be believed, and mostly, at the moment, Terezi is just tired. She is sad, and embarrassed, and _tired_.

            At some point Dave’s blur of cherry-red has turned toward her—she can smell the strange white of his face--and before she can think of any excuse to give, he shrugs and says, “Go ahead and get all your shit together, it’s cool. Not like I think you’ll desert me.”

            The relief that floods through her is so strong that she could almost hug him. She doesn’t. She also doesn’t point out that there is probably a large part of him that does think exactly that.

            When all current affairs have been settled and she finally staggers through a hallway and finds him again, Dave is leaning against a wall tapping his fingers to an unknown beat. He clears his throat; she knows she must still look a mess. Uncaring, she drops right onto her butt just below his drumming fingers. The tapping stops.

            “Shit sucks,” Dave tells her sympathetically, and Terezi starts crying so hard that she can’t possibly stop. It’s embarrassing, because she never cries, or never has cried much before SGRUB--but here she is, giving her first face-to-face impressions with an alien race, and all she’s done so far is look tired and cry.

            “Oh, god damnit,” Dave says somewhere above her, and his hand pats her awkwardly on the shoulder like he’s never touched another living thing before. Terezi wouldn’t actually be surprised if that were the case. “Did I commit some other fucking kind of ‘cultural faux-pas’? Rose is gonna have my ass on a platter, and she loves my ass, she can’t get enough of it, it’s a delicacy in six nations—”

            “No!” Terezi gasps, calming herself, because she knows he will go on like that if not stopped. “No. It’s just. Shit _really does suck_.”

            She starts crying again, and it’s passed through ‘embarrassing’ straight to ‘absolutely mortifying’, but really, who could blame her anymore? Her home world is gone forever; she never got to meet her lusus; she had to kill Vriska; none of the relationships she’d been trying so carefully to cultivate have worked out the way she wanted; and right now, her nose is so stuffed from crying that she _can’t smell a damn thing_.

            “Yeah, uh, let it out and all that,” says Dave. The kid really doesn’t like silence! “All those weird blue tears.”

            “Teal,” Terezi snaps, though her whole life she hadn’t thought she’d given much of a damn about blood color.

            “Sorry,” says Dave, finally sitting down next to her. He shoves something soft up into her face, and this close Terezi can smell deep berry-red; his cape. She gets her weird blue alien snot all over it. Dave makes several exaggerated noises of disgust, but he doesn’t pull it away.

            Later, Terezi will think that this was probably the moment her feelings crossed over from ‘like’ to ‘ _like’._


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His dick IS pretty happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I wrote this approximately forever ago and meant to post it then, but I guess I got distracted! Better late than never. THEY'RE PRETTY MUCH ADULTS HERE, OKAY.

            When they are older-- after Dave has broken it off and gotten casually back together with Terezi half a dozen times in several years, and after the idea of actually engaging in sex no longer scares the hell out him--Terezi kisses the inside of his wrist very gently. Her lips are hot; it sends a stupid amount of directionally-challenged butterflies careening into the pit of his stomach, and lower.

            “I can smell your face!” Terezi gasps, grinning up at him. She still has his hand in an unbreakable grip, but he doesn’t even want to try to break it at this point anyway. “So decadently red, coolkid.”

            He can feel the heat in his face just as well. “Don’t go getting ideas now, Pyrope,” Dave tells her, his breath sharp as she kisses again, higher up his arm. Higher and higher.

            She bites him.

            For a split second it _really fucking hurts_ and Dave tries to jerk his arm away out of reflex, but she holds him fast. His heart is hammering painfully in his chest, a slew of horror-story scenarios hurtling through his mind despite the trust they’ve built up—she’s even broken his skin, of course she has, look at her fucking teeth, and there are little drops of red beading to the surface and—oh.

            _Oh._ Terezi licks at the bite-mark, lips still curled into a smile, and it feels so good that Dave just kind of— _swoons_ , honest-to-god, he’s in a fucking swoon and thank fuck there’s a wall behind him to lean against, a wall that Terezi backs him into, somehow crowding him with her tiny frame and huge, sharp smile.

            “Delicious,” she murmurs, her hips dangerously close to Dave’s own. Her grip on his hand finally loosens, but he doesn’t try to move away at all.

            “Jesus,” is all Dave can say. Terezi cackles, then pushes his own arm up to his face.

            “You try.”

            He doesn’t particularly want to—licking his own blood is damn gross, and it isn’t as though he hasn’t tasted blood in his mouth before, that shit’s disgusting—but he does as he’s told, still captured under whatever spell Terezi’s cast on him, his body lethargic and his mind cloudy. At the flick of his tongue on his own skin, he sees her shiver.

            In that moment, Dave realizes that he kind-of-very-much wants her to pin him to a bed somewhere and have her way. Judging by the way she suddenly presses herself flush against him, her train of thought is pretty damn similar.

            “I’ve got so many ideas for you, Dave,” she says, voice low and manic, and normally he might just find that funny but right now it’s piercing him straight through, his whole body tingling with reaction. “So many things I’d like to do right now, and you won’t be able to do a thing to stop me. Would you like that?”

            _Holy shit god damn fucking jesus christ on a cracker_ , Dave thinks, _holy fucking fruit loops no wonder she’s still so into roleplay if she’s this fucking good at it jesus jesus jesus dick_.

            His dick _is_ pretty happy about it.

            “Yeah,” he rasps, because his throat is suddenly so very dry. It’s probably one of the most uncool sounds he’s ever made but he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care so much that it loops right back around into awesome town because this is somehow the hottest fucking thing that’s ever happened to him, Terezi promising to _do things to him_ , he never thought he’d ever think of that as anything other than terrifying, never thought he’d _enjoy the terror—_

            “You have to be sure,” she murmurs, doing whatever the equivalent of eyeing him up is with her nose—smelling him up? Jesus, even that is ridiculously erotic in this moment. “I know how vulnerable you humans are, Dave. You need to be very sure.”

            There’s a note of humor buried in her voice beneath the lust, the gentle kind she sometimes adopts around him that still makes his heart flutter even though he pretends to ignore it.

            Her hands are also just _right the fuck on his ass_. She’s obviously enjoying this, and amidst the heady, pleasurable fog still clouding his senses Dave reminds the few small doubts left in his mind that there has not yet been one single thing Terezi has gone into eager and cackling that he hasn’t also enjoyed immensely.

            “Yeah,” he says again, the words sluggish but sure on his tongue. “Yes. Terezi, please.”

            Her smile, impossibly, widens.


End file.
